1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an empty container store for the temporary storage of empty ISO containers, in particular in fully automatic container terminals of sea ports or river ports, having a gantry bridge crane which can be automated, spans the empty container store, can be moved on an elevated craneway and having a traveling crab which can be moved thereon in the longitudinal direction thereof and to which a vertical lifting column or a load receiving means which can be lifted and lowered and is intended for the empty container is fastened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While fully automatic container terminals are becoming evermore widespread, empty container stores are currently only operated manually and cannot therefore be integrated into the fully automatic terminals controlled by superior storage logistics. The stacking and transporting of the empty containers takes place by means of reach stackers, fork lift trucks or similar mobile equipment which also undertake the transportation between the empty container store and the container storage modules.